White Voicemail
by keulloi
Summary: In which Yukiatsu refuses to believe that he's living in his worst nightmare.


_A/N:__ "We still don't know the name of the flower we saw that day." -Anohana._

* * *

><p>The snow fell from the clouds above, painting the trees with a white coating. There wasn't a day when the snow never wanted to fall- it seemed like the ground was always calling for the snow to greet it.<p>

Yukiatsu noticed this. He buried his red nose deeper into the scarf wrapped around his shoulders and clutched his phone tighter in his right hand. His shoes sunk into the snow with every step he took down the sidewalk.

"Yukiatsu?"

He looked up, only to meet an orange haired girl wearing a long, buttoned coat.

"Anaru."

He couldn't hide the ounce of disappointment in his voice.

Nodding his head in acknowledgement, he began to walk past her when she called out to him again.

"We still can't find her."

He stopped walking, his bangs covering his eyes as he angled his head towards the ground.

"We're doing everything we can, but I think..." she stopped. "It's time we give up-"

"No." He growled through his teeth.

"It's been six years, Yukiatsu," She argued. "Don't tell me you still believe she's still..." She trailed off, her voice getting weaker and weaker as she continued.

"You're a detective, aren't you? Isn't your job to help people find their justice?" He shouted. "You're supposed to be finding _our_ justice: Jintan's, Popo's, your's, mine- and even Menma's for hell's sake!" He screamed, with his back facing her.

"She's waiting for us." Yukiatsu cried. "She's waiting for us to find her and tell her that everything's okay. We can't leave her alone." He mumbled, tears falling from his eyes.

"Tsuruko's a strong girl- I believe that from the bottom of my heart." She said, trying to calm him down. "...but even the strongest girls crumble." She said, wiping the tears from her eyes without ruining her makeup.

Yukiatsu turned around, facing the crying girl. "Even if you give up, I won't. I'm not losing another person I care about. Do what you want- go ahead and believe she's dead, go ahead! I'm not going to stand here for another minute and listen to your bullshit." He shouted, turning around.

"But Yukiatsu, it's been _six years!_ If the person who abducted her hasn't done what they wanted to by now, we would've found her already and she would be standing here with us!" Anaru shouted, exasperated.

"Time isn't important. What's important is that we still have hope that she's alive and waiting for us." He whispered.

"Yukiatsu, listen to yourself! Don't you see? The evidence is telling us what needs to be told! The blood-soaked jacket, the bullets that were scattered all over the place- even her broken glasses that were strategically laid on top of her own goddamn blood puddle! Yukiatsu, screw your head back on straight! All the blood and hair samples all point towards Tsuruko!" She shouted, her tears trailing down her face in black lines. "She's dead, Yukiatsu."

Yukiatsu walked away, refusing to listen to her.

_She's alive. I know she is. _He thought, his heart constricting and his palms sweating.

He broke into a run- a run through the snowridden neighborhood. He shoved elderly people and children out of his way without an apology. He just wanted to get away from all signs of civilization and think.

Running into an alley, he collapsed on the floor in a sobbing mess. He slammed his fist into the cold gravel and threw his phone to the side.

_Tsuruko..._

Grabbing his phone and dialing number one on his speed dial, he leaned against the wall, resting his bloody hand on the ground next to him.

_Tsuruko... please pick up and tell me you're okay... _A lone tear spilled down his face, splashing on the his lap.

"Tsuruko... please..." He choked out.

He threw his phone against the opposite wall once the automated robotic voice spoke it's first word. He watched his phone break into millions of pieces. He screamed and held his head in his hands, cursing life.

He had never hated the sound of her voicemail more than he did at that moment.


End file.
